Kate Warner
Kate Warner was Marie Warner's protective older sister and daughter of Bob Warner. She was 29 on Day 2 and spoke some Arabic. After the events of the day, she became Jack Bauer's lover. Background Personal * Father: Bob Warner * Mother (deceased) * Sister: Marie Warner * Grandmother * Ex-boyfriend: Jack Bauer Education * Bachelors of Science, Economics - Stanford University Work Experience * Warner International Corporation Before Day 2 Kate lived in Saudi Arabia with her family for several years, and was familiar with the Arabic language and culture. The death of Kate's mother hit the entire Warner family hard, and Kate dropped out of school to take care of her sister Marie, who was unable to cope with the loss. Shortly before Day 2, concerned by some unusual transactions within Warner Enterprises, Kate hired private investigator Ralph Burton to investigate Reza Naiyeer, her sister's fiance. Until Day 2, Burton did not find any evidence of wrongdoing at the company or in Reza's past. Day 2 Kate was to be the maid of honor at her sister Marie's wedding and was helping with the preparations when Ralph Burton called to say that he had found something. Reza Naiyeer's name had come up in connection with Syed Ali, an international financier and suspected terrorist. Burton had Kate give him the information from Reza's passport to see if any of the dates and locations coincided with Ali's movements. Reza had in fact been in certain places at the same time as Ali, which seemed to confirm the terrorist connection. When Kate needed to leave to pick up lunch, both Reza and Bob Warner insisted on Reza taking her. He drove her out to a construction site, which turned out to be the new house he had bought for him and Marie. When they returned, Bob assured Kate that he had already had Reza checked out and everything was fine. Later, however, Kate found more suspicious records. She called Ralph Burton's office and got Paul Koplin, who agreed to come to the Warner home and take a look. As Koplin hacked into a password protected file, the hard drive began erasing itself. Kate and Koplin were kidnapped and taken to 18 Starling Court, where Syed Ali was waiting for them. Koplin was tortured and killed while Kate watched, but she maintained that neither of them had seen anything useful or told anyone anything about what they had found. Ali believed her, but his associate Mohsen wanted to be certain. While Ali left to pray, Mohsen tortured Kate. He was interrupted by the arrival of Jack Bauer and a CTU tactical team, who took him alive without harming Kate. Kate was able to tell Jack that she heard the two men mention "prayer," a vital clue that led CTU to a nearby mosque. Recovering from her ordeal, Kate volunteered to enter the mosque and identify Ali, since she was the only person who knew what he looked like. She successfully picked him out and he was apprehended in the mosque. When Jack pretended to kill Ali's oldest son, Asad, Kate was horrified and told Jack he was no better than Ali. However, she quickly discovered that it was only a ruse to coerce information about the bomb out of Ali. Soon after, Agent Tom Baker was investigating the last number called from Ali's cell phone, and Kate recognized it as her sister's. Later, Jonathan Wallace sets up a meeting with Jack, demanding him to bring Kate with him to the meeting. He wanted to use Bob Warner's company connections with the CIA to escape to another country and then kill Kate. However, Jack promised she would not let her get on the plane with him. Just as Kate was about to go with Jonathan, a team of commandos opened fire on them, forcing them to get away together, but not without Jonathan getting shot. he later dies at a clinic, and Kate witnesses Jack cut open Jonathan to get to the chip that could prove the Cyprus recording was a forgery. After Yusuf Auda removed the tracker from the chip, Jack took the tracker and gave the chip to Kate and Yusuf, instructing them to meet up with him at a local park. Jack proceeded to lure Peter Kingsley's men away. After both of them had waited for a while and Jack didn't arrive, Kate and Yusuf decided to head back to CTU, as per Jack's instructions. However, just as they were about to leave, three racists (Marcus, Rouse, and Cole) jumped Yusuf, and when Kate tried to intervene, they knocked her down to the ground. The racists severely beat Yusuf and took all of his possessions, including the chip. In exchange for the chip, Kate offered them money. Since she had no money on her, the thugs brought her to her house. After they got the money, Marcus wanted to to kill her, but a timely arrival by Jack saved Kate. In the process, though, the chip was damaged and was no longer a reliable source. At the end of the day, Kate picked up Kim Bauer for Jack. Whilst Kim was intially suspicious of her, understandly so after being forced to shoot former employer and insomniac Gary Matheson, Kate managed to convince her that Jack had sent her to pick Kim up and went to see Jack. Kate ended the day with both of them. The Game During the events of The Game, Kate called Jack, telling him that the same car was circling her house. Later, she was trapped in a subway car due to an earthquake. Peter Madsen pulled her out and took her hostage to stop Jack from shooting him. She was later taken hostage by Max to force her father, Bob Warner, to allow Max to smuggle stolen nuclear weapons out of the country. She contacted CTU from the yacht and Jack rescued her. Day 3 ]] Kate called Jack to tell him he had left his coat at her house. Jack apologized for ending their relationship on awkward terms. The reasons for their breakup were never made clear, but any number of factors (probably relating to Jack's work) may have contributed. The idea that Jack work turned Kate away was further suggested when Jack told Chase Edmunds, that "every relationship he had ended because of his job". Memorable quotes * Kate Warner: Wake up Marie! You're about to become the biggest murderer in the history of this country! * Kim Bauer: Why would my dad send you to come get me? * Kate Warner: He trusts me. * Kate Warner: How can I tell you what I don't know? Appearances Day 2 After Day 2 * The Game Day 3 Warner, Kate Warner, Kate Warner, Kate Warner, Kate Warner, Kate es:Kate Warner